


more beautiful you

by Iliveinlouisass (Octoberrose11)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Multi, OT3, Smoking, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The X Factor Era, Underage Smoking, and beyond, not another series everyone and their dog are saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Iliveinlouisass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Harry’s life he’s known about soul mates. You have one that will last forever, then there is your best friend soulmate which can change over time and theres your parent soul mate, the one you like over the other. The parent you bond with the most. He knows this. </p><p>Of course he’s never met anyone with two soul mates until he meets Louis in the bathroom of the X Factor studio, who has “Can I bum a cig” and “why don’t we practice” wrapped around his arm. </p>
            </blockquote>





	more beautiful you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andybrnards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybrnards/gifts).



> I can hear everyone screaming in agony as I post another story that probably won't be updated for six months but I PROMISE I'M WORKING ON ALL THE THINGS!
> 
> find me on tumblr at liamismydaddy  
> find me on twitter at heatherleew2015

All of Harry’s life he’s known about soul mates. You have one that will last forever, then there is your best friend soulmate which can change over time and theres your parent soul mate, the one you like over the other. The parent you bond with the most. He knows this. 

Of course he’s never met anyone with two soul mates until he meets Louis in the bathroom of the X Factor studio, who has “Can I bum a cig” and “why don’t we practice” wrapped around his arm. 

He can feel Harry staring, of course he can, and lifts his eyes up to smile at him. “Hi.”

Harry blushes. “Opps, sorry for staring.” He shrugs. “It’s just.” He waves at his own arm where ‘Fancy a pint’ is. He doesn’t know anyone his age who actually drinks pints, he always thinks in the back of his mind, but as long as his soulmate isn’t like forty years older then him he figures they’ll be okay.

Louis nods, the tips of his ears turning pink. “I know. I’ve only ever met one other person like me and he and his partners just ended up being friends.” He shrugged. “I’m hoping for a better outcome but I’m sure fate has something good planned. I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“Harry Styles.” 

“I know.” Louis grins. “I saw your audition.”

They chat a little while longer then go their separate ways to rehearse for their dance routine, not knowing the next time they meet up everything will be different. 

*****

Louis story goes like this. 

He meets Zayn before they’re officially put in the band together. He’s out behind the X Factor studio smoking, the pack of cigarettes hard in his pockets, his lighter in his hand. He has to stand close to the building because it’s bad for ratings and votes if he’s caught by fan girls, apparently?

The ‘Can I bum a cig’ on his arm burns as the guy nears him and he frowns, rubbing it. When he opens his mouth he knows, and his heart drops. 

His soulmate, one of his soul mates, is gorgeous. Like model level gorgeous. He’s young, probably younger then Louis himself, and has the cutest baby face Louis has ever since but Louis figures he’ll grow into it like Louis will himself. 

When he opens his mouth and says, “Can I bum a cig?” Louis is already nodding, pulling out his pack. He’s opening his mouth to say, “It’s your lucky day,” when the guy flinches back a look of shock on his face. 

“It’s you.” He accuses.

“It’s me.” He agrees.

“Which one are you?” He asks, sounding mad and a little resigned. 

Louis blinks. “I’m Louis?” He offers. “Louis Tomlinson.”

Apparently Louis’ soul mates name is Zayn Malik, he’s seventeen and he doesn’t like to dance. He does like coffee and chocolate biscuits and R&B. 

They agree they’re together, in the end, but that they should wait for more to happen until they find their third. In the corner of the studio, after rehearsals, they confine in each other they’re glad they got mated with a guy since they’re both pretty sure they’re gay and wouldn’t it suck to be paired with a girl? 

Finding their third goes like this. 

They’re put in a band. 

They’re put in a band and Louis jumps in Zayn’s arms and then Harry is wrapped around them. They’re ushered off stage into a spare room and they introduce themselves. 

When Louis says his name the guy across from him gasps but offers nothing when they all look at him. He looks at Zayn funny too, eyeing where they’re holding hands. 

When they stand up to leave Liam, Liam is his name, hesitantly says, “Shouldn’t we practice?”

And Louis knows. And Zayn knows. And Liam, from the look on his face, knows they know. And his wide eyes would be beautiful if it wasn’t for the fear that went with it. 

Harry’s story, on the other hand, wasn’t as easy.


End file.
